dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting 1
In a single dark room, four people have gathered and sat down. These four people (two humans, a devil, and an angel) looked at each other and nodded. The first to speak was the angel; "So, here we are. The protagonists of Crimson Dragon Emperor's Fanon DxD-verse. It's been a long time coming, but we can finally talk." The devil sighed. "Yeah, well, I have nothing to say to either you nor James." "Wait, what!? Why Alex, why!?" The devil, Alex, slammed his hand down on the table. "BECAUSE! Unlike you two, I haven't gotten my story started yet! The basic idea is there, but that's all! Jack feels the same as me, right?" The brown haired human, Jack, nodded. "Indeed. He's had my story idea for months now and has yet to do anything. It's quite irritating." The black haired human, James, sighed. "I don't see the problem. These stories are troublesome, you know. He's always getting me involved in unreasonable situations." ""SHUT IT PUBLISHED PROTAGONIST! WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!"" Both Jack and Alex yelled at James. James, getting attacked all of a sudden, fell out of his seat. He looked over at the angel and complained. "Shirou! Explain to these two why they're the lucky ones!" The angel, Shirou, shrugged. "Even if you say that, I only have two chapters. I'm still getting use to this and have yet to meet any annoying events." "Himiko invaded your home!" "A beautiful girl living with me... I can't get enough of it! More! Bring me more beauties!" "Oh, look Jack, Shirou lost it." "Indeed Alex, but it's not like it's not understandable. That Himiko is a true beauty after all. And her personality is much better than Jingu." "Ah, you're main heroine. I do have to agree that you probably got the most problematic one." "Indeed, even I have to agree with that. Arya is a close second, but that's about it. On the other hand, Alex, I'd say you were lucky and got Riara." "Hmm, for once I agree with James. Riara is the best one of the main heroines. Damn, I feel so jealous. Hey, we don't have published stories yet, want to trade?" "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll never betray Riara like that. Besides, it wouldn't make sense with the our storylines, and we do have those." "You guys are having an interesting conversation. Let me join." """Perverts stay over there.""" James, Alex, and jack pointed at Shirou. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You guys are cruel!" With that, Shirou got up and ran out of the room, crying. The other three looked over and sighed. "Should we go after him?" "No, lets leave him be. Knowing that idiot, he'll probably go crying to Gabriel so that she'd lend him her breasts, right?" "No arguments here." The three of them sighed again. "Well... let's call it a day. See you next time." With that, James got up and left. "Hopefully that idiot will finally write my story." With that, Jack got up and left. "..." Alex got up and left. Category:Crimson Dragon Emperor Category:Fanon Story